Recently, a backside illumination solid-state imaging device in which light is applied from a side opposite to a side on which a wiring layer is formed on a semiconductor substrate is suggested (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). In the solid-state imaging device disclosed in Patent Document 1, an element separating unit for electrically separating pixels is formed on a boundary of adjacent pixels formed on the semiconductor substrate.